Family Future
by charleneRowlin
Summary: Two girls arrive in the year of 2006 to save the future from evil forces. The sisters don't trust them especially when they tell Piper that Chris is dead. can they save the future as secrets are revealed. No evil Wyatt


Charmed

The next Generation

"Powers of witches rise,

Come to me from across the my skies, give me back.

All that was taken from the attack."

Wyatt Halliwell Henry Matthews

Leigh Carter Prue Halliwell Mel Halliwell

Dora Matthews Zach Carter Danny Halliwell

Nix Carter Pippa Matthews

And

Andy Trudeau Devon Carter

Patty Halliwell Penny Halliwell Victor Bennett Sam Wilder

Daryl Morris Cole Turner Charlie Ryan Emily Davis Colleen Ryan

Craig Jenkins CJ Jenkins

DJ Morris Dean Turner Will Jones

Jared Scott Nicholas Adams Alec Adams Kyle Powers Ella Powers Kieran Powers

Aimee Livingly Patrick Livingly Alexis Hamilton

Gideon Christy Jenkins Barbas

With Special appearances by

Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt Coop Halliwell Henry Mitchell Billie Ryan

Chapter 1

31 October, 2027

Time travel

Prudence Halliwell looked at the book before looking at the triquetra that her little cousin was drawing on the wall. Melinda Halliwell looked back at Prue. It had only been a few weeks since the deaths of all of the charmed ones and some other members of their families, hell even their aunt Billie Jenkins. And at seventeen that was a lot. Hell, it was the only reason that they were going back in time to fix it. It wouldn't be long until the witch hunters destroyed them all.

"Okay, I'm done. But are you sure about this Prue? I mean, what if this is supposed to happen. You know that mom always says 'everything happens for a reason'. So maybe this is too." Mel asked unsure as she looked at her cousin. She really wanted her parents and brother back and all of this to end. But what where the risks.

"Don't you mean did say. Piper's dead remember. And that wasn't supposed to happen other wise I wouldn't have gotten that premonition about the past. They shouldn't have died. And it's Bella. Not Prue. Bella Warren. And in case you have forgotten you are Linda Benjamin. We are both witches from the future. Here to save the Charmed Ones. We can do this. Power of Prue and Mel." Prue said as she tried to boost Mel's confidence up a bit.

"Power of Linda and Bella." Mel said with a smile as Prue gave her a slight nod before they both did their handshake with a smile, which was a miracle in this world.

"Now lets go." Prue spoke as she walked over to the Book of Shadows. Mel gave her a look before following Prue to book.

"Let's do this." Mel replied as they both opened the book top a time travelling spell. Both girls looked at each other one more time before they began to chant the spell

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Head the hopes within our mind.

Send us back to where we'll find

What we wish in place and time."

After they had finished the attic wall glowed. Both girls took another glance before they both ran into the future of 2006. As soon as they got there they both searched the room for anything that shouldn't be there. But they both stopped as they heard someone walking up the stairs. They were about to vanish when the door opened.

"Demon!" a woman yelled as she went into defence mode with Mel and Prue. The witch soon started fighting as Prue pushed Mel out of the way to deal with the woman. But then the arrival of a second woman stopped everything as the woman tried to freeze the room with no prevail. She then went to blow Mel up when she levitated into the air. Just as Prue used her telekinesis to push the woman onto the couch unharmed. Prue then put her hands up.

"Stop. We surrender. We aren't going to harm you. We're here to protect you. We're from the future." Prue spoke as the two charmed Ones sighed at what Prue had said. Mel levitated back to the ground and walked over to Prue.

"Hi Piper, Phoebe. I'm Linda and this is Bella. We're here to save you from something bad that happens in the future. And I know that you guys are not going to like this but that's all we can tell you. Future consequences and all that jazz." Mel spoke as Prue gave her a slight nod. Phoebe looked at Piper.

"This is not happening. Not again. The last time someone came from the future it was my son and he was killed." Piper said in sadness. As Prue looked at Mel giving her a saddened look. Unfortunately for them Phoebe caught the look.

"What? What was that look about? Is Chris okay in your time. How old is he? How old are you two?" Phoebe asked as Mel looked at Prue. Prue just looked at the floor, trying not to look at Phoebe.

"We can't tell you. The only thing we can tell you is that our future is no place for a witch." Mel spoke in a quiet voice, although she wished that if she had to she could tell them good news instead of bad. But Piper obviously didn't like her answer.

"What? The hell you can't. This is my son we're discussing. You better tell me where he is and if he is alright. Now." Piper demanded in anger as Prue lifted her head in rage at what her aunt Piper had said. It wasn't as if it was easy for her and Mel either. And Piper didn't really know anything about the future to judge.

"Well, we can't and do you want to know why. It's because your son is not alright okay. He's dead. Chris died eight months ago. That's why we're here. That and other things." Prue yelled as Mel elbowed her in the ribs

"What?!!! No this can't be. Chris can't be dead. What…. What happened? How did he die?" Piper asked as she wanted to know just so that she could stop it.

"Piper it wouldn't really help much. The only thing that can stop Chris and thousands more from dying is to change the future. That's why me and Bella are here. To stop what happened." Mel spoke as Piper looked at the girls in a kind of knowing look, that Prue caught onto immediately.

"No we're not. We're not family. And this isn't just about your son Piper. This is about the world. This is about our family." Prue yelled in anger. She knew that what she had said was unfair on the Charmed girls but what she was saying wasn't fair on them. Mel shuffled her feet about nervously, even if her mother had no idea who she was Piper was still very scary.

"Your family? What about mines? Do they not matter to you? If they don't then why are you here?" Piper yelled outraged that this girl acted so little about her family. Mel, knowing how her mother's anger worked decided to diffuse the situation.

"What, no. Your family does matter. More than you'll ever know Piper. And I promise we will do everything in our power to save that family." Mel spoke in determination as she tried to prove to her mother that what she was saying was true. all she needed was for Piper to believe her. Piper looked at the girls they looked so familiar, but she couldn't place them.

"How do we know that what your saying is true? How do we know that something really did happen to Chris? Phoebe, try and get a premonition from them." Piper told her sister as Prue glared at the two. Phoebe looked at her sister in confusion before she caught on.

"Don't even think about it Phoebe Halliwell! You can not just take memories from us just because you don't like the truth. Chris is dead, Piper! You are dead. All of you." Prue yelled in blind rage as Phoebe arched her back in pain. She could feel so much from the three woman. She felt anger from Prue and Piper. She felt sadness from Prue and Mel not to mention fear from Mel. Reacting to Piper's emotions Phoebe punched Prue, throwing herself into a premonition.

**Premonition**

Phoebe was at a funeral. In the front row she saw three girls being hugged by her sisters Piper and Paige. She could also see fifteen other children as well as her best friend Billie. She could feel the sadness fall from them. But what really got to her was that in the front row sitting beside another woman was her eldest sister, Prue Halliwell and her sister's deceased boyfriend Andy Trudeau. The premonition closed on to the three girls and a piece of paper that the middle child held. Phoebe looked down at the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Phoebe Halliwell, born November 2, 1975 to November 22, 2018. A beloved daughter, mother, wife and sister. May you rest in peace and blessed be." Phoebe read as she gasped in shock. This wasn't just any funeral. It was her funeral. The vision then switched and she saw a plaque. She frowned in sadness as she read it.

"Penelope Halliwell. Patricia Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell. Piper Halliwell. Prudence Halliwell. Haley Halliwell. Jessica Halliwell. Peyton Halliwell. Paula Carter. Paige Matthews. Shannon Halliwell. Penelope Halliwell. Paulina Halliwell. Patricia Halliwell. Rest in Peace. Blessed Be." She read as she cried out in pain. They were all dead. She looked around to see a familiar young man. Her nephew. Chris looked at the plaque in fear and pain.

"I am so sorry mom. Dad. We will stop this. Prue had a premonition and she thinks we can save you guys." Chris spoke as tears ran down his face. He missed his family so much. Phoebe then noticed another person I there. She turned around to find Billie.

"Christopher. Honey, we have to go now. The witch hunters are coming." Billie yelled to the boy as he turned around to look at his aunt. For almost a second, Phoebe thought he was looking at her. But that was just stupid. Suddenly she heard screaming, murderous voices.

"Kill The witches!" "Let them burn in hell where they belong!" The voices yelled as Phoebe turned to find an arrow shot through her and into Chris. She screamed in empathy for her nephew as did Billie.

"Christopher!" Billie screamed as she went to run for Chris. However she suddenly stopped as she gasped. Chris and Phoebe looked up to find Billie crumbling to the floor with a knife in her back.

"No!" Chris screamed as he threw his hand out sending the witch hunters flying away from Billie. He then ran towards the dying witch as he grabbed her to face him.

"Aunt Billie, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. They will stop this from happening. Just don't die on me, Aunt Billie. Please, not you too." Chris begged as his eyes flooded with tears again. He could not lose his aunt Billie after just losing his little cousin.

"Christopher. I love…you so much… And none of this could ever be your fault baby. Your mother and father would be so proud of you and your brother. You guys kept this family together. You haven't got a lot of time left baby. Blessed be my dear Chris." Billie spoke as her eyes slipped closed. Chris felt his pain go numb as he cried. He was in so much pain that he didn't notice the witch hunter behind him as he too was stabbed in the back.

"And now you die, witch!" The hunter growled as Chris slipped to the ground. He was close to death. He could tell. With the little strength he had left he grabbed Billie and orbed them out to the resistance. A few seconds after arriving and he gave out. Dying in the arms of two unknown women.

**End of Premonition**

**Phoebe gasped as she came out of the vision. Tears ran down her checks as she looked at the girl. She noted that she too had tears in her eyes.**

"**I am so sorry." Phoebe spoke as she looked at Prue, not knowing that she had seen her before. Piper looked at her little sister as did Mel. Prue gave Mel a slight nod as tears slipped from her eyes.**

"**Phoebe? Honey, what did you see?" Piper asked as she wanted to prove the girls were evil. But as soon as she saw the tears flooding her eyes she paused. That wasn't right.**

"**I saw us die, Piper. I saw Billie and Chris die. He tried everything Piper. He was so brave. He tried so hard to save Billie, but it was too late. I'm sorry honey. I wish that I could tell you that Bella and Mel were lying. But they weren't and I'm sorry." Phoebe sobbed as Piper gasped in pain and hearing that her baby was gone. Prue silently walked over to Mel to comfort her. She knew that Mel needed her as well as she knew the mask that she and Mel both wore. Piper looked at her sister in tears.**

"**How? Why? Why did Chris have to be brave? Why did he have to be a hero? Why is my baby dead?" Piper asked as Prue and Mel looked up at Piper with teary eyes. However Mel's eyes also showed intense anger.**

"**That's all you have to say! Chris gave up his life to save his family! And that is what you have to say! He didn't just save Billie because she was his surrogate aunt. He saved her for her children. For you and your sisters. For his family. He saved me too. He saved Bella and her family. He saved my brother! So how dare you, Piper? How dare you!" Melinda screamed as the Manor began to shake with her rage. The sisters gasped as things started blowing up. Prue looked at her cousin.**

"**What are you trying to do, Linda? Are you trying to kill us? I miss him too, honey. He was there for everybody. But we will fix this like he said. And he and the others will be fine. I promise. But you need to calm down. Please, honey, for me. For Chris and Billie." Prue sobbed for her cousin as she pulled Mel into her arms and down onto the floor. Everything stopped while Mel cried onto her cousin. Prue held her as she too cried for her elder cousin. They missed him and the others more than anything. That was the only reason why Prue and Mel were doing this. It was all for their family. For Chris. The two eldest woman looked at the cousins in pain and slight anger.**

"**I am sorry that I snapped but Chris is my son. Can't you understand that. You just told me that my child is dead. I can't believe that he is dead again. I lost him already. And I never thought that I would ever loose him again. Not him." Piper sobbed as she apologised. Prue and Mel broke apart to look at the eldest witch. Mel then gave Prue a slight nod.**

"**Piper, we get that you don't want to loose Chris again. But go down stairs and look in his nursery. He isn't dead yet Piper. And that is why me and Linda are here. To save Chris by saving the Charmed Ones. Christopher Halliwell will not die after me and Linda are finished." Prue told her aunt as Mel nodded her head in agreement. They were going to save the second Charmed son. As well as any other who had died as a result of the Charmed deaths.**

"**Thank you. I know that it is selfish. But he is my baby." Piper spoke as Mel nodded her head in understanding. In her time, she was the baby. And Piper was so protective of her as well as she was for Chris and Wyatt. But the protectiveness was different for each of them. She was protective of Wyatt because of his moralities. She was protective of Chris because of his innocence and his death. And she was protective of her because she was Piper's baby.**

"**We understand Piper. More than you know." Mel spoke as those words seemed familiar to Piper. She had heard them before. It was just a matter of when she heard them. The oldest Halliwell cousin looked at her aunt, trying her hardest not to loo at Phoebe. She needed to get away from her.**

"**Okay. Piper, do you think that me and Linda could steal your room at P3. We could really do with a place to crash." Prue asked her aunt in the most polite way she could with out sounding off. In truth she just didn't want to stay near the Manor. She didn't want to be near Phoebe. Piper looked at her.**

"**Yeah. You can use P3. If you girls want I can give you a lift. But it will have to be after lunch cause I need to feed baby Chris and soon." Piper spoke to the girls as Mel nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more than to taste her mother's famous food while Prue nodded her head in disagreement. Desperate to get away from Phoebe.**

"**You know what I'm good. I'm just gonna head over to P3. Linda, if you want you can stay here but I gotta go. See ya." Prue said as she grabbed a potion from her pocket and smashed it against the ground. Mel looked at the group saddened.**

"**I'm sorry Piper but I better go after Bella. See ya." She spoke as she followed Prue through her power of materialization out of the Manor. The two sisters stared at the spot where their unknown daughters stood. Phoebe could still feel their emotions joined with her premonition. Especially the three girls she saw. While Piper stared because of the way Mel and Prue reminded her of Chris and Wyatt. But especially Chris. None of the Halliwell sisters seemed to notice something dark behind them. As the darkness disappeared.**


End file.
